warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fall of Remicles
Fall of Remicles is a chain of events at the end of 36th millennium. Beginning from the infamous and disasterous Supernova of Bassenheim Star and ending into the Great Cull in 020.M37, this period of time was filled with strife, politics and hard decisions to survive. Remicles sector was wide and divided sector at its time and its fall in 989.M36 ensured that the semi-independent parts of it, such as Guberniya of Carollon, Ver Cluster and Necareth Protectorate gained their independence and ultimately united to form the Iox sector in 107.M37 after the Edict of Hadranoh. Supernova of Bassenheim Star In 989.M36 an unstable star inside the Remicles sector went supernova. The Imperial commanders were forewarned by numerous academies and institutes around Remicles sector, most notably by the inquisitor Victor Bassenheim, who was known for his obsession to astronomy. Imperial commanders were however interested about the outcome of the Missionaria Noctus Litoria that was launched just some time before into the area of Nightshores (current Seren sub-sector). In the blink of an eye, millions of people were destroyed by the supernova. The unstable star, fueled with warp energies from an open gate near its surface erupted violently spreading its filthy mass into the surrounding space. Radioactive mass and warp dust was spread into the heart of Remicles sector in north and long way to south into the Necareth Protectorate destroying many planets on its way. The gamma rays were powerfull enough to kill people on distant worlds almost instantly after the supernova. Planets that survived the initial explosion were still under threat. The warp dust and radioactive filth that had been spread in the Remicles sector made many worlds ripe with mutation. Populations turned on each others and formerly peaceful agri worlds were turned into savage wastelands of cannibals and beasts from the Warp. The magnitude of this explosion reflected into the Warp from the open portal and launched such a great turbulence it killed thousands of psykers, distorted astropathic messages for over 25.000 light years and even twisted the light of Astronomican in over 15.000 light years. Guberniya of Carollon, Ver Cluster and Kjipr sector were saved from the gamma-rays and initial explosion, but were still left on their own as warp became turbulent in area. After the Supernova In Remicles sector, martial law was appointed in the matter of days. The sector's capitol was lost alongside many other Imperial worlds. Their governors and citizens were dead or mutated beyond humanity. Fleets were ripped apart by the sheer amount of materia and energy blown away from the star. Surviving planets were left beyond recognising. The Remicles sector lied in ruins because of an astronomic catastrophe. Only the very northest planets got out unscathed but their status was at time unknown and in question. Surrounding sectors were also affected; Kjipr in the north was forced to cull its own citizens in systems that had received an unholy amount of gamma rays and mutating warp dust that the supernova had blown around the Remicles. Ver Cluster, ancient semi-independent sector of relatively small size, survived the supernova wholly, being too far away from the Bassenheim Star. The Cluster was however forced to provide emergency help for Guberniya of Carollon that had took some of the supernova. Fortifying of Prosphorant In 990.M36 inquisitor Victor Bassenheim, one of the rare inquisitors around Remicles sector at those times, took over the industrial world of Prosphorant. Some of the border worlds of Guberniya of Carollon and Remicles sector, most notably the Capella system, had taken an excessive amount of warp dust and the populations were filled with mutation and madness. In the matter of one night whole planets turned into chaotic mass of madness and cannibalism and the citizens suffered from sudden mutation outbursts outforming from their human shapes and turning into mindless pawns of Chaos. Industrial world of Prosphorant was located on a warp route into the heart of nebula, route that oddly stayed stable even after countless other routes were completely wrecked and lost forever. Along this route to the heart of newborn nebula was also the agri world of Capella. When seeing this, Victor Bassenheim took his right as an inquisitor and travelled on Prosphorant. He took over the world replacing its governor, and started to act in order to counter any possible threats coming from the warp-fused nebula. Inquisitor Victor Bassenheim enslaved the population of Prosphorant and instead of producing the copper based products for electronics, the population was forced to build great walls around the major industrial centers. Old spires of the noble houses were bolstered with thick layers of plasteel and concrete and on top of them turrets were placed. This quite controversial inquisitor knew what he was doing. In early 991.M36 something stirred in the nebula and deformated ships and capsules were launched from nebula against Prosphorant in Orkish manner. Making his stand, Victor Bassenheim allowed the Prosphorant's manufactorums to work on weapons in order to arm the population and expand the size of PDF. Twisted creatures, madness driven cannibalists and plague-spreading husks who'd sold their souls to the Dark Gods crashed against the newly risen walls of Prosphorant like tide water, time and time again. Seeing that the time of the system was slowly draining away, Victor Bassenheim requested reinforcements from Guberniya of Carollon and Ver Cluster. However, most of the Imperial Guard regiments around were already bolstering the defences of their own worlds and those who weren't were under strict influence of arch-cardinal Engelbert Hadranoh, who had took his chance during the chaotic time and gained power over Astra Militarum forces of An Romos, Heios, Drejen and Hadranoh systems. It was then, when inquisitor Victor Bassenheim relied on the old allies of his; Order Militant of Ordo Hereticus, Adepta Sororitas of the Order of White Maiden. Stationed on d'Anglos Prime, two commanderies led by Canoness Seren of White Maiden made planetfall on Prosphorant and crushed major portion of the cultists between their fiery assault and concrete walls of PDF. Cleansing of Capella At the end of 991. Victor Bassenheim began to understand that the bulk of humans sent against Prosphorant were turning into more and more horrifying beasts with every shipment. Realising that the warp infused Capella would propably just produce unending amount of chaotic beasts, images of men, until they would overrun the Prosphorant, he wanted to launch counter-offensive. Using his old alliances and forcing the high ranking members of Administratum, and especially Astra Militarum, with his badge of office, he managed to salvage together a fleet of cruisers. Not pleased with the outcome, he left the Prosphorant in the hands of Canoness Seren and one of his acolytes and travelled into the heart of Guberniya, Carollon system. Governor Andreas Carollon however denied the inquisitor the forces for counter-attack that he required, explaining that the Carollon system was similarly threatened by the nebula. Knowing that the "Lord Carollon", of his namesake system, would never yield in the matter, even when facing the threat of summary execution, Victor Bassenheim fled the system and ventured onwards to Ver Cluster. Finally gaining help from the Ver system's forces, Victor Bassenheim led the Ver Dragoons and the Departmento Munitorum assigned task forces formed of Heios Hydras upon the Capella system. After months of fighting Victor Bassenheim decided that the world was beyond saving and led a daring raid in Governor's Palace, taking massive amount of irreplacable data with him and then fleeing off-world. When leaving the system, he ordered the Capella to be virus bombed so nothing will stirr from its cursed ground for hundred years. Capella was cleansed, its orbit filled with high proximity mines and left under quarantine for hundred years. Purge of High Spires When Cleansing of Capella was executed, it also freed the Carollon system of the growing menace of "drifters" that floated on planet and started cults and caused chaos. Lord Carollon, seeing his fault before, sent his personal apologies for Victor Bassenheim accompanied with 8000 regiments (8,000,000 troopers) of Carollon Royal Guard. Victor Bassenheim, pleased for the reinforcements and formal apologies of governor, set his eyes on other worlds near the fallen Remicles and directed his next attacks on worlds of Luthien and Ciriacus. In early 992.M36 the long schemes of arch-cardinal Engelbert Hadranoh were executed as the weakened Carollon system was left unwatched. Informing the Imperial Commanders of Guberniya, that it is his holy duty to ensure systems' purity, he launched an attack against the Carollon system. Officially, he was interested of culling the tainted population of the system, but in his mind really was the culling of Carollon dynasty and their successor Houses. Forming an alliance with Drejen Irregulars and An Romos Grenadiers, the battle-hardened regiments descended on surface of Carollon Prime and closed all air-, sea- and spaceports. Arch-cardinal Engelbert Hadranoh's ultimate wish was to launch his own personal War of Faith over Gubernya of Carollon and its nearby sectors, and Carollon system was politically the best place to start. Drejen Irregulars and An Romos Grenadiers, accompanied with humongous amount of confessors and priests, started to systematically purge the Carollon proto-hive cities smashing into residential areas and culling the mutated. Finally, when Engelbert Hadranoh got his chance, he managed to convert the PDFs into his cause and the gates into High Spires were opened, noble families were the primary object. This short and outrageous "purge" met its end, when governor Andreas Carollon took his chance with the Judge-Commander Pili Smith of the Adeptus Arbites and officially demanded, that the Ecclessiarchy-driven regiments must be halted. Pili Smith, aware of the Ecclessiarchy's rule about "men of arms", he raised the Arbites forces and arrested regiments' commanders in order to stop the purge. When hearing about this, Victor Bassenheim maked his move, and with a mission of Sororitas of the Order of White Maiden, he set his course in Hadranoh system and seized the arch-cardinal. The delegate politics, about to fall into pieces at any moment, demanded that the arch-cardinal was kept well and alive. However, his reputation was ruined for being arrested by Ecclesiarchy's own military arm, the Sororitas. Finally Adeptus Arbites Marshal of Guberniya informed the systems' Arbites forces that any attempt to raise regiments without clear and strict order from the Departmento Munitorum, will be dismissed and those who attempted to do so, are to be executed. Bassenheim Treaty After countless uprisings and revolts in Guberniya of Carollon, inquisitor Victor Bassenheim requested help from the Segmentum command to deal with the former Remicles sectors' remnants that now lied inside the dreaded nebula. This help was never received and in 995.M36 the inquisitor made his decision and writes a treaty that, in all regards, went over his rights as an inquisitor. Manifest that became known as "Bassenheim Treaty" stated, that every single surviving world of Remicles sector that was lost in the newborn nebula are to be destroyed. This way Victor Bassenheim orders Exterminatus Extremis on almost 100 worlds. Raising a fleet that took comprised the last survivors of Royal Imperial Fleet of Remicles, Fleet of the Guberniya and Cluster Lord's Own (fleet of Ver Cluster), the inquisitor sailed into the nebula and started to cull the planets one after another. Lucky events also made sure that the Peacemakers (fleet of inquisitor Bassenheim) ran up with the White Tigers space marine chapter's forces that were thought to be lost into nebula. Without further exclamations, White Tigers took up with the cause and numerous planets were virus-bombed to lifeless rocks, thermal-bombed into ash wastes or cracked with planet destroyers into half. This time Heios Hydras served with the White Tigers in order to retrieve priceless data from lost worlds' databanks, most notably the STC hard copies of Wedlaus system. By the end of 998.M36 at least worlds of Wedlaus, 8071-IX, 8070-IX, 8029-IX, 1207-JX and 1081-BNc inside the nebula were destroyed and worlds of Ar Remin, Njivels and Snowfall were declared lost. Aftermath Hearing about this outrageous act, the High Lords of Terra signed a treaty, that ordered the Guberniya of Carollon and Kjipr sector to adopt the worlds of Remicles sector that weren't destroyed in the cull. In 999.M36 this is put in order and at least worlds of Luthien, Crator, Necareth and Phoens are introduced under the rule of Guberniya of Carollon (even if the Necareth is all but lost at the time). High Lords' manifest also included the direct order to Officio Assassinorum to search and destroy the inquisitor Victor Bassenheim, who in "his crazy illusions have ordered the deaths of billions of men". Victor Bassenheim died when he tried to make a planetfall on Prosphorant and his lander was caught in a violent thunder storm. After the Wiping the Remnants, as Bassenheim's campaign became known, all records about Remicles sector were expunged from public. The Priesthood of Mars adopted the data about the supernova itself as their nature has remained as a mystery to that day. Those data-slates were possibly opened again in 010.M37 to encounter the threat known as Wrath of Chaos Sun. Guberniya of Carollon was also granted with full sectorial rights to upkeep a fleet in order to safeguard the sector. Now, being equalent to the ancient sector, Ver Cluster, politics were lit up with flames unseen. Relations between Ver Cluster and Guberniya of Carollon remained tense for the good part of the early M37, until in 020.M37 the Great Cull took place and both Lord Militant Governors suddenly died. Trying to desperately form a single purpose for the feuding sectors and their noble families, the arch-cardinal Eremias Hadranoh looked into the old records and found a silver string; Missionaria Noctus Litoria. Rallying the most zealous noble families behind his cause, these events finally in 028.M37 led to the launch of the Crusade for Nightshores. Category:History Category:Iox